User blog:FourSevensRueful/Just Some News, Important!
Dear Users Of The Wiki, So much has been going on in the past few months/weeks, and more stuff is going to be added, deleted, altered, changed, and "metamorphosis" for the whole wiki. This is a must-read, so please take the time to look: Congratulations I want to congratulate everyone from the wiki for makign some high-quality edits, competition, and an aura (mood for an area) bustling with happiness! I have some major shout-outs for everyone: *Congratulations, FlareonIsAwesome13 (Angelina) for you Moderator Promotion! You've done a lot of good things for us this month. *Congratulations, Glaciersong (Icy Warrior) for your 3rd place ranking in the Achievements. You've rose the ranking quickly, and you might consider a promotion in the near future! *Totally Cookie...let's go! Chop chop! You worked behind the scenes to help us all out, especially for motivation. We could use a lot more for a long time, and keep up your great work. *Congrats, new users, for taking the time each day and contributing with your new ideas, good (and sometimes not, don't worry). this wiki is far from finishing, and we could use you for in-game research if you'd like to take part! *Congrats to all of you users, and I do not favor anyone more or less. You are equal, remember that. Important Points/Notices Now, I also have important notices for you, all that were a bit of a problem and urged me to explain. *Make sure to follow the image/video guidleines from Community Central. Below is the proper way to put them in (just help for new users). This is just to prevent art theft and such: **Ask the primary person owning the image/video for permission to use it in a post. If it is from Social Media or a big company, there is no need to ask (that would be too much trouble, and they DO want it to be used and altered by the public). Only post if they say yes. **Post! Go for it, but make sure it is relevant to your subject. **Credit the source, ALWAYS. Make a caption saying, " from , 's permission for use only". **If you do not do this, you are an Art Theif. You WILL be caught and you WILL be punished. *Some users I have cared for are now inactive, and I will have a "cemetery" of the users that sadly have left. These users were recognized for their importance. Although most may NOT be recognized (the sad truth: many people quit this wiki), they have all done good. **Reflectivity: The founder of the wiki. Sadly, she had quit a long time ago, and we want her back. **Shizuekana: A beaurocrat that left around the time I had started! S/he did a good job, and had appointed the right people to become staff! **Scorpion the Savage Sandwing: S/he was another admin I miss. With him/her, we could have done even more. **Totally Cookie: My sibling. TC quit editing because it claimed it was "tired". I am angry it it (sayign "it" to hide personal info, if you r wondering). *There's something important called WAM score (*everyone groans loudly of boredom*). I am looking into it, and will inform you all about what it is...it sounds really important. *Spread. Yes. We need to spread the wiki out to all of the wizards that would want to take part in editing for the community's sake, so if you know any friends lookign for volunteer work, here we go! Hopes for the Wiki Yes...I try to leave all things on a hopeful or cheerful note, so I have a few hopes we may be able to accomplish: *My Projects: I have some projects I set up, and here's a synopsis of soem of them: **Category Clog: If you have read a recent Blog I created, it will talk about that project. i hoep to abolish certain categories and make things easier for us while sorting out categories. **Comment Housekeeping: i am Banking Out comments from high-traffic pages, and articles in "Candidate for Deletion". These bring in loads of Spam and Vandalism, so it's good that they're beign squashed. **Pet Article Template Documentation: I have had a time-distant blog post about a "perfect" way to edit articles focusing on a certain pet. I hope to apply them on every single pet article to get even with the pet pages of the other Prodigy Wiki. *New Promotions: I hope that the users beign promoted in the distant past/future do a good job, and we count a lot on you all. I doubt we'll fail! Conclusion Thank you for taking your time to read my longest blog post ever, and please help with the spread, and keep reporting spam to an admin. We appreciate your help! Sincerely, FSR Category:Blog posts